


Never gonna be alone.

by Stardusti



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Nightmares, Pearlmethyst week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardusti/pseuds/Stardusti
Summary: Amethyst helps Pearl with her nightmares.





	Never gonna be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, human au. I'm gonna write some domestic fluff. 
> 
> Brain: Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Here's some angsty plot. 
> 
> Me to brain: Why are you like this?

When Amethyst woke up she was alone. Normally this wouldn’t have bothered her, since Pearl always woke up early or didn’t sleep at all, something Amethyst wasn’t overly fond of. But the room was still dark and she knew that Pearl had gone to bed with her last night. She turned to the clock on the bedside table to see that it was barely three in the morning. 

 

“Pearl?” She whispered out into the darkness but no reply came. 

 

‘It’s fine. She’s fine. Probably went to the bathroom or got some water.’ She thought to herself but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. 

 

She turned to lie on her back and waited for her girlfriend to come back to bed but as time drew on, she got more concerned. A loud crash sent her upright and she quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall. 

 

She stepped out of the bedroom with the bat firmly in her grip as she tried to find the source of the sound. She saw a faint light coming from the kitchen and slowly walked over. She pressed her back against the wall in the hallway and slowly peeked over into the kitchen. It wasn’t the kitchen light that was on but the garage light. 

 

Amethyst gulped and gripped the bat harder as she turned around the corner and slowly walked over to the partly opened door. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and just hoped that wherever Pearl was, she was safe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath preparing herself to possibly hit someone when she heard a familiar voice muttering. 

 

She stopped and opened her eyes as she listened to the voice, before she groaned and pushed the rest of the door open. Pearl sat cross-legged on the ground. A small table in front of her full of random parts of whatever she was working on. 

 

Amethyst stared as Pearl quietly spoke to herself, muttering about parts and terms that Amethyst didn’t understand. As Amethyst stood there, debating over what she should do, she caught sight of Pearl rubbing her eyes before she saw the tears stains on her pale cheek. Amethyst sighed and put the bat down. 

 

Having an insomniac for a girlfriend was hard. Having an insomniac who constantly had nightmares for a girlfriend was harder. Amethyst knew that Pearl hadn’t slept in three days, and wasn’t planning on leaving her there. She slowly walked over to Pearl hoping not to startle her. 

 

“Pearl?” The Latina softly asked as she put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. The pale girl flinched and nearly dropped what she had been holding. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s me.” Amethyst quickly said as Pearl screwed her eyes shut and clutched the object in her hands to her chest. Amethyst placed both of her hands on Pearl’s shoulders and slowly rubbed up and down. “Just me.” 

 

Pearl slowly opened her eyes and Amethyst frowned at how red they were.

 

“O-oh, Amethyst. I- W-what are you doing up?” Pearl forced a smile but Amethyst could feel her shoulders shaking a little. 

 

“I, uh heard something-”

 

“O-oh! I dropped the- the, um.” Pearl closed her eyes as she thought of the word. Her tired mind refusing to help her in anyway. “The t-thing.” She said as she lowered her head and Amethyst saw the slightly rusted toolbox behind her. 

 

“Isn’t it a little late to be working?” Amethyst asked as she looked at Pearl again. Said girl just kept her head down and rubbed the thing in her hands. From a closer look Amethyst saw that it was one of the Roboniods that Pearl was working on with Peridot. Pearl caught her eye and held it out a little. “I wanted to-to, um...” 

 

Amethyst returned her gaze to Pearl’s face and felt her heart break at the sight. She had dark bags under her eyes that were red from most likely crying earlier and it looked like she might cry again. Amethyst slowly took the Roboniod from Pearl and sat it down on the small table before she cupped her face. 

 

Tears were welling up in Pearl’s eyes and Amethyst gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before she spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

Pearl let out a sob as she nodded and Amethyst hooked one of her arms under Pearl’s legs and put the other behind her back before she picked her up. Pearl gripped onto her shirt and buried her face in Amethyst’s shoulder as her girlfriend carried her back to their shared room, not even bothering to turn off the light. 

 

Although Amethyst was a lot shorter that Pearl was, she was a lot stronger too. Growing up in a big family like hers, who often had play fights, shaped her like that. Not to mention that the lack of sleep often took a heavy toll on Pearl, up to the point that she had trouble talking, not to mention doing anything physical. 

 

Amethyst gently sat Pearl down on the bed and then oddly climbed up next to her as Pearl didn’t let go of her shirt. This was the only small hint that Amethyst needed to know what Pearl’s nightmare had been about. The one that she had the most and after waking from it she would hold onto everything around her to make sure that it was real. 

 

Amethyst gently shushed her and rubbed her back as Pearl cried into her shoulder. 

 

“I-I was a-at home, but-but it wasn’t, a-and-”

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. That was just a dream, it’s over now. I’m here. This is real.” 

 

Pearl stopped talking but kept crying and Amethyst placed a soft kiss to her temple. “I’m here.” 

Somewhere along the line Amethyst had started to rock her and Pearl slowly began to calm down, leaving her to just quietly hold onto Amethyst. Amethyst waited a while, trying to form the right words to ask before she spoke. “Why didn’t you wake me? You know you can.”  


Pearl’s grip on her tightened and the lithe girl give a weak shrug. Amethyst kissed her forehead again, right on top of her scar before she pulled Pearl under the covers and moved so that they were both lying down. Pearl pulled her closer and wrapped her thin legs around Amethyst’s waist. Amethyst kept her eyes on the scar on Pearl’s forehead and tightened her grip as well, when she felt her still shaking. 

 

“They’re not here, Pearl. Just you and me, okay? Nobody’s gonna hurt you.” Amethyst said as Pearl pressed her face into Amethyst’s chest, as to hide from the world, before she slowly nodded. 

 

Amethyst didn’t know everything about Pearl’s past. Nobody did. For the simple reason that Pearl didn’t like talking about it. But the parts she did know about were enough to give her nightmares, so she wasn’t surprised that Pearl often had them.

 

“Do you want me to sing?” Amethyst asked as she slowly started to rub Pearl’s back again. Pearl hesitated for a moment before she slowly nodded again. Amethyst rested her cheek on Pearl’s head as she thought of a song to sing. She allowed herself a small smile when the perfect one came to her.

 

_“Time is going by so much faster than I, and I’m starting to regret not spending all of it with you.”_

 

Pearl slowly closed her eyes as Amethyst sang _‘Never gonna be alone’ by Nickelback._ Amethyst loved the band and Pearl had to admit that they had a few good songs, _Never gonna be alone_ , being one of them. 

 

_“…I’ve gotta let you know, you’re never gonna be alone.”_

 

Pearl could feel herself slipping back to sleep and it scared her a little but she kept her focus on Amethyst’s voice and strong arms around her, and it made things feel a little better. 

 

_“I’ll hold you till the hurt is gone.”_

 

Amethyst felt Pearl’s body sag against her and her grip loosen but she kept singing until the song was done, just to make sure that Pearl was asleep before she felt her own eyes droop.  
__________________________

 

Pearl woke slowly and groggily the next morning. Her mouth tasted vile and one of her arms felt numb. She tried to push herself up only to realize that the arm that felt numb and one of her legs, were trapped under Amethyst. Pearl used her limited movement to turn her head to the clock on the nightstand, which read 12:49. 

 

She sighed realizing that they had slept most of the day, losing time that she should have been using to be productive. She turned back to Amethyst and couldn’t help then small smile that formed. 

 

She remembered the night before. Remembered the nightmare about being alone, like when she still lived with her parents. Remembered nearly dropping the toolbox on her foot because she was too tired to hold it up. Mostly she remembered Amethyst, who had calmed her down and helped her get back to sleep. 

 

Pearl sighed as she leaned her head forward and pressed her forehead against Amethyst’s. The shorter girl’s nose twitched before she groaned and opened her eyes, looking directly into Pearl’s. 

 

“Hey. P.” She said her voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Hi.” Pearl’s voice didn’t sound much better. 

 

“How… How ya feeling?” Amethyst yawned. 

 

“Better.” Pearl whispered and she tucked her face in under Amethyst’s chin. 

 

“Good, that’s good.” 

 

Pearl nodded and they remained silent for a moment before she spoke again. 

 

“Thank you, Amethyst. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

 

Amethyst blushed and was happy that Pearl couldn’t see it from where she was. 

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Pearl smiled and pressed a small kiss against Amethyst’s throat. “I love you.” 

 

Amethyst smiled and rubbed her back. “I love ya too.” 

 

“Thank you for… for not leaving me and for putting up with all my troubles.”

 

At this Amethyst chuckled and Pearl slowly lifted her head to look at Amethyst’s face. 

 

“Didn’t you hear the song, P?” Amethyst smiled before she kissed a flustered Pearl on the lips. 

 

“Never gonna be alone.”


End file.
